"Discontinued In the last year, the focus of my work has been on the immunocytochemical analyses of several focused areas of cytology, as well as the application of molecular techniques to cytopathology. I have been evaluating the expression of a new antibody, MART1, for it's expression in metastatic malignant melanoma, the results of which impacts on immunotherapy. Other projects involving MART1 include: the morphologic and immunocytochemical analysis of melanoma cells in effusions; a review of normal organ autopsy material and neoplasms in the differential diagnosis of malignant melanoma to evaluate MART1 expression; a review of non-melanomatous HMB45 positive neoplasms to compare MART1 staining; a comparision of MART-1 to HMB45 expression in FNA material of Malignant melanomas. These studies are important for the characterizations of this new antibody. I have been involved in using microdissection and PCR for the detection of specific allelic loss in primary and FNAs of metastatic renal cell carcinomas, to prove that in tumors with known genetic alterations these techniques can be used for the positive identification of metastatic lesions by comparison with the primary neoplasm and normal tissue. We are also using these techniques in selected cytologic samples with cells that are difficult to identify positively through the use of morphology and immunocytochemistry, to see if a definitive diagnosis of malignancy can be made through the PCR analysis of different cell populations with comparison to the primary neoplasm. Most recently, I have begun a project, again employing microdissection and PCR, in FNAs of melanoma for the evaluation of LOH for P16 as well as enumeration of cells required forPCR analysis.Most recently we have applied microdissection and PCR for the detection of LOH in FNAs of benign and malignant adrenal tissue/neoplasms, in the hopes of utilizing analyses of specific genetic abnormalities for the diagnosis of adrenal lesions on FNA.Loci studied wer p53, 1p and the VHL gene."